Beautifly (Pokémon)
|} Beautifly (Japanese: アゲハント Agehunt) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black. The main body of its wings is balck with large, yellow markings, and smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round-tipped extension on the bottom. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. Beautifly has long and curled black proboscis that it uses to drain body fluids from its prey. Additionally, this aggressive Pokémon will jab at foes with its proboscis if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. Beautifly lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Beautifly 's evolved into a Beautifly in Seeing is Believing. From then on, Beautifly was used in many Pokémon Contests during May's Hoenn . In fact, Beautifly was called upon so often that May's Torchic began to feel jealous of it. Beautifly was eventually left at the Petalburg Gym after May competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival. It briefly rejoined May's team in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, and again to participate in the Wallace Cup during the . Aaron's Beautifly 's was revealed to have evolved into Beautifly in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. Other In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, Janet used her Beautifly in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. It was able to advance to the Battle Stage and reach the final round, where it went up against 's . It managed to win the battle, earning Janet the Rustboro Ribbon. This Beautifly inspired to become a and to her own . Sakura has a Beautifly, which she used to help stop the thieves in The Blue Badge of Courage. A Beautifly appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Kiko. It was used in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup alongside Kato's . Minor appearances Beautifly debuted in Get the Show on the Road!. A Beautifly appeared in A Tail with a Twist. A flock of Beautifly appeared in A Bite to Remember. Two Beautifly appeared in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. Multiple Beautifly appeared in a flashback in Love, Petalburg Style!, where it was revealed that Norman proposed to Caroline in a meadow full of them. A Beautifly appeared in a fantasy in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A 's Beautifly appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Beautifly appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Coordinator's Beautifly appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!. Multiple Beautifly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Beautifly appeared in Riding the Winds of Change!. Multiple Beautifly appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A group of Beautifly appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries . It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower.}} . When flowers are in bloom, Beautifly fly about gathering pollen.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Beautifly appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Beautifly in Ash & Pikachu similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Beautifly debuted at the beginning of Creeping Past Cacnea. Winona's Beautifly debuted in Master Class with Masquerain. A Beautifly appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga B-2 uses the Bug-type to fight Hareta in Dialga's Secret Keys. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} and , Eterna Forest}} }} , , and , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 19, Forever Level 19, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 578}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=266 |name2=Silcoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=267 |name3=Beautifly |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Beautifly shares its with . They are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. Origin Beautifly appears to be based on the while its coloration may be based on the 's. Name origin Beautifly is a combination of beauty and butterfly. It may also be a play on beautify. Agehunt may be a combination of 揚羽蝶 agehachō (swallowtail butterfly) and hunt. In other languages and hunt |fr=Charmillon|frmeaning=From and |es=Beautifly|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Papinella|demeaning=From and |it=Beautifly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뷰티플라이 Beautifly|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=狩獵鳳蝶 / 狩猎凤蝶 Shòulièfèngdié |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Бьютифлай B'yutiflay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=बिउटीफ्लाई Beautifly|himeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Beautifly * Aaron's Beautifly External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Papinella es:Beautifly fr:Charmillon it:Beautifly ja:アゲハント zh:狩猎凤蝶